Thunderbirds Are Go! (Film Animation Series)
The 'Thunderbirds Are Go!'Film Series is a series of 2017 New Zealand-British science-fiction CGI-Animation Film that is based on remake/revival Thunderbirds Are Go! television series. The main cast of the films are the Tracy Brothers, 5 brothers living on Tracy Island who spend most of their time saving people from disaster as the secret organization dedicated to saving human life known as 'International Rescue'. The brothers save humans with the help of the Thunderbirds, a collection of land, sea, air and space vehicles. Cast Main Cast *Rasmus Hardiker as Scott Tracy: The eldest of the Tracy Brothers and the leader of International Rescue, he pilots Thunderbird 1, a hypersonic rocket plane used for fast response and accident zone recon. Scott is selfless and brave and is protective of his younger brothers (Especially Alan). While all the IR uniforms are primarily Blue, Scott's shoulder pads, shoulder strap, gauntlets, belt, boot laces and uniform pattern are shown in 2 shades of dark cyan, to match the colour of Thunderbird 1. *David Menkin as Virgil Tracy: The third eldest of the Tracy Brothers and the 'Peacemaker' of International Rescue, Virgil pilots Thunderbird 2, a supersonic carrier aircraft that transports rescue vehicles and equipment to accident zones in detachable capsules known as pods. Virgil is the most sensitive member of the team, being a gifted musician and artist, Virgil is the calm, level-head voice of reasoning during rescue missions. While all the IR uniforms are primarily Blue, Virgil's shoulder pads, shoulder strap, gauntlets, belt, boot laces and uniform pattern are shown in 2 different shades of green, to match the colour of Thunderbird 2 *Rasmus Hardiker as Alan Tracy: The youngest of the Tracy Brothers, Alan is the astronaut of International Rescue, Alan pilots Thunderbird 3, a single-stage-to-orbit spacecraft. Alan is positive and upbeat with a bit of a joking nature and is extremely confident, being that he is hardly ever worried when on missions. While all the IR uniforms are primarily Blue, Alan's shoulder pads, shoulder strap, gauntlets, belt, boot laces and uniform pattern are shown in 2 different shades of red, to match the colour of Thunderbird 3. *David Menkin as Gordon Tracy: The fourth eldest of the Tracy Brothers, Gordon is the aquanaut of International Rescue, Gordon is the pilot of Thunderbird 4, a utility submersible which is primarily launched from Thunderbird 2. Gordon is the practical joker of the brothers, as he is never seen without a smile on his face or a wicked sense of humor, however, he will get serious while on missions. While all the IR uniforms are primarily blue, Gordon's shoulder pads, shoulder strap, gauntlets, belt, boot laces and uniform pattern are shown in either a shade of yellow or a shade of gold, to match the colour of Thunderbird 4. Gordon has been shown to have a crush on Lady Penelope. *Thomas Brodie-Sangster as John Tracy: The second eldest of the Tracy Brothers, John is the Space Monitor of International Rescue and is in charge of monitoring communications from across the planet, John is the pilot of Thunderbird 5, a space station that relays distress calls from around the world. John is the most serious and sensible of his brothers, sometimes to the point where jokes fly above his head. While all the IR uniforms are primarily Blue, John's uniform is the only uniform where the colour scheme isn't just one colour, as shoulder strap and belt are orange, his boot laces are silver and his shoulder pads, gauntlets and uniform pattern are shown as orange, to match the colour scheme of Thunderbird 5. *Kayvan Novak as Brains: A genius level scientist and inventor, Brains helped the Tracy Brother's father, Jeff, in building the Thunderbirds, Brains is shown to have a stutter. *Rosamund Pike as Lady Penelope *David Graham as Aloysius Parker *Angel Coulby as Tanusha "Kayo" Kyrano *Adjoa Andoh as Colonel Casey *Kayvan Novak as Various Male Characters *Teresa Gallagher as Various Female Characters *Peter Dyneley as Countdown Voice (archive recording) Films Cast In first film *Andres Williams as Warren Grafton,the Brothers's abusive Banker and Guardian. *Louis Hynes as Chip Morrison, a little boy who accidentally stows away on board Thunderbird 2. *Bill Paxton as Jeff Tracy, the Tracy Brothers's father who was the founder of international rescue but has disappeared without a trace after his prototype ship crash In second film *Hayden Panettiere as Ira, a Atrian girl, Zira's younger sister and Virgil's love interest *Jennifer Lawrence as Zira, the leader of the Atrians and Ira's older sister *Lana Condor as Nala, Zira's second in command *Mitchell Hope as Kozu, a Atrian Boy who becomes friends with Alan. *Lindsey Stirling as herself In third film *Rich Hall as Captain Lee Taylor, an old friend of Jeff and his sons and a ex-International rescue member, he is the leader of the Mars colony. *Jeffrey Wright as Dr, Orchid, head of the Mars colony science and restores division and creator of artificial proton storms. *Brady Corbet as Culp, a scientist and Dr, Orchid's Second in command who is worried about the proton storms around Mars. *Alessia Care as Trinity Files, a teenager girl who is a player in Gravity Ball, the colony's new contact sport and is a love interest for Alan. *Andres Willams as Blackmer, a greedy spokesman who is interested of turning the colony into a new tourist attraction rather than helping it into becoming a real home. *Alex Kelly as Dr. Travers, the head of the research facility and co-leader of the colony. In fourth film * Miriam Margolyes as Deborah, Duchess of Royston, is a old friend of Lady Penelope's Great Aunt Sylvia who meet the boys after their grandmother become sick. * Chris Jarman as Harry Malloy, The leader of the Fratellis who want the treasure for themselves. * Richard Roxburgh as Doolan, an another member of the Fratellis. * Noah Taylor as Selsden, an member of the Fratellis. * James Cosmo as Hugo, an another member of the Fratellis. * Ramon Tikaram as Doctor Peck, a scientist who was rescue by Virgil. In fifth film * Sophia Myles as Lucille (Lucy) Tracy, is the deceased wife of Jeff Tracy and mother of the five Tracy brothers Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon and Alan, before her death, she was a Starfinder and a Rooder who absorb energy from Stars and use it to fuel special abilities such as telekinesis,telepathy, mental control, astral projection, energy balls or blasts, electric rays and technokinesis. * J. K. Simmons as Genis, is a keeper of the ancient stories of StarTopia and and becomes an ally/friend to John and help him control his powers. * Greg Cipes as Rand, is an fruit merchant native to StarTopia and the second older son of Wilson and Lindsey,as well as the cousin of the Tracy brothers. * Dexter Darden as Hill, Rand's best friend * Carlos AlazraquI as Jim, is an fruit merchant from StarTopia. He is the brother of Lucy and uncle of the Tracy brothers. * Susan Silo as Miranda, is an resident from StarTopia, where her family owns a small fruit stand. She is the mother of Lucy and Jim, mother-in-law of Jeff Tracy, as well as the second grandmother of Soctt, John, Virgil, Gordon, Alan, and Rand. * Patton Oswalt as Braulio, is a diminutive monk and an inventor, as well as Genis's best friend who doubts that John is the one who can saved the future of StarTopia. * Helen Mirren as Estupro, is the leader of StarTopia as well as the leader of the Zombites. * Paul Dobson as Sledgehammer, is a Subordinate Zombite and Estupro's second in command, he is a strong but intelligent Warrior who is determined to capture John. * Trevor Devall as Chopper, is a dim-witted Subordinate Zombite who more interest in killing and capture John. Trivia *the films are sometimes set in between, before and after the seasons of Thunderbirds Are Go! *in all the Thunderbirds movies, each of them are focus on each Tracy brother **Thunderbirds Are Go!: The Origin is focused on Scott **Thunderbirds Are Go!: Martian Invasion Rescue is focused on Virgil **Thunderbirds Are Go!: Space Electrified is focused on Alan **Thunderbirds Are Go!: The Search for Tracy Ship is focused on Gordon **Thunderbirds Are Go!: Escape from StarTopia is focused on John Films * Thunderbirds Are Go!: The Origin * Thunderbirds Are Go!: Martian Invasion Rescue *Thunderbirds Are Go!: Space Electrified * Thunderbirds Are Go!: The Search for Tracy Ship * Thunderbirds Are Go!: Escape from StarTopia * Thunderbirds Are Go!: Thunderbird 6 Category:Films Category:Animation Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Action/Adventure